Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 30 (Avondmaan)
‘Auw!’ gilde Adderpoot toen hij het kamp binnen kwam rennen. ‘Avondmaan! Help mij!’ Avondmaan sloeg haar ogen neer, ze wist al meteen dat de jonge leerling in een doorn was gestapt en zich behoorlijk aanstelde. Gelukkig was zij niet de enige die dat dacht, want de bruine kater zijn mentor, Kiezelstaart, dacht er precies hetzelfde over. ‘Ach, stel je niet zo aan, Adderpoot!’ Maar de jonge leerling trok zich er niks van aan en bleef maar verder gaan met jammeren. Avondmaans leerling, Melkpoot, kwam haastig uit de kraamkamer gelopen en had paardenbloem, zuringblaadjes, goudsbloem, papaverzaadjes en tijm. Snel liep ze op haar leerling af. ‘En wat denk je daar allemaal mee te gaan doen?’ vroeg ze. ‘Ik moet Adderpoot toch verzorgen? Dit waren alle kruiden die ik nodig had. Paardenbloem om de pijn te verzachten, zuringblaadjes om de pijn te verzachten als hij slaapt, goudsbloem voor het genezen van de wond, papaverzaadjes om hem wat kalmer te maken en tijm ook,’ antwoorde Melkpoot toen ze de kruiden had laten vallen. ‘En dat vind je niet een beetje te veel? Bladval en Bladkaal naderen, Melkpoot! We hebben alle kruiden nodig die we kunnen verzamelen. Tenslotte ben je het belangrijkste vergeten, spinrag om het bloeden te stoppen!’ corrigeerde Avondmaan haar. ‘Sorry!’ verontschuldigde de witte leerling zich snel. Meteen pakte Melkpoot de kruiden op en liep terug naar het medicijnhol. ‘En ik dan?’ riep Adderpoot wanhopig. Avondmaan zuchtte geërgerd. ‘Als je snel bent kan Melkpoot je nog verzorgen,’ antwoorde ze. Meteen hupte de bruine leerling met de doorn in zijn poot achter de medicijnkatleerling aan. ‘Wacht op mij!’ ‘Leerlingen toch ook,’ zuchtte Kiezelstaart toen ze naast haar kwam staan. ‘Was ik ook zo? Ik hoop het niet, en anders sorry! Wat verschrikkelijk moet dat zijn geweest zeg.’ Avondmaan lachte. ‘Nog geen maan geleden was je nog zo! Maar gelukkig waren jij en je zus niet de ergste van het stel. Tinpoot was pas erg!’ ‘Hebben jullie het soms over mij?’ vroeg een kleine, grijze kater die net van het krijgershol vandaan kwam. ‘Ben jij nu pas op?’ vroeg Kiezelstaart ongeloofwaardig. ‘Jij geluksvogel! Ik moest mee op dageraadpatrouille!’ ‘Ach, ik moet nu gaan jagen dus nu kun jij weer even uitrusten! Je lijkt je leerling wel, aansteller,’ plaagde Tinsteen zijn zus. Met een “Mrauw” als aanvalskreet stortte Kiezelstaart zich op de grijze kater en beet in zijn staart. Tinsteen slaakte een zachte kreet en samen rolde ze over de open plek in het kamp. Opeens kwam er een gestalte achter de boom van de leider vandaan. ‘Als jullie vanavond mee willen naar de Grote Vergadering, verwacht ik wel wat volwassener gedrag, van echte krijgers!’ De twee katten sprongen meteen van elkaar af en likte beschaamd hun borst. ‘Sorry, Houtster,’ mauwde Kiezelstaart en boog haar kop. Tinsteen precies hetzelfde en haastte zich toen naar het leerlingenhol en kwam er even later uit samen met zijn leerling, Poelpoot. Samen trippelde de twee katten weg, op zoek naar prooi. ‘Kan ik even een paar krijgers lenen, Roodklauw?’ vroeg Avondmaan aan de Clancommandant. Het was zonhoog en het leek erop dat het een mooie dag zou worden. Maar het is wel erg warm en benauwd. Volgens mij komt er een storm aan! ‘Natuurlijk, Avondmaan, hoeveel heb je er nodig?’ vroeg hij. ‘Een heleboel, een stuk of vier zou goed zijn.’ Ze had veel kruiden nodig: lavendel, heel veel spinrag, want Adderpoot had alles opgemaakt, jeneverbessen en kruiskruid. Melkpoot en zij waren dus niet genoeg. ‘Oké, neem Zilverglans, Taanpoot, Duivenklauw en Saliepoot maar mee.’ ‘Bedankt!’ Avondmaan trippelde weer terug naar haar hol om Melkpoot te halen. Toevallig kwam de witte poes al naar buiten gelopen. Ze had een bezorgde blik in haar ogen toen ze naar de hemel keek. ‘Volgens mij gaat het stormen! Gaat de Grote Vergadering wel door vanavond?’ Avondmaan haalde haar schouders op, daar heb ik nog niet over nagedacht. Als we terugkomen zal ik het Houtster nog wel even navragen. Nu gaan we kruiden verzamelen!’ ‘Kan ik niet beter hier blijven en alles op orde maken? Voor als de storm komt?’ vroeg de jonge poes. ‘Ja, dat kan wel,’ antwoorde ze. Daarna trippelde ze naar het krijgershol om te kijken of Zilverglans of Duivenklauw daar toevallig was. Maar geen van de twee krijgskatten lagen in hun nest. Avondmaan vroeg zich af waar ze zouden zijn en trippelde het hol weer uit. Op datzelfde moment kwamen er zes katten het kamp binnengelopen en toen Avondmaan de leerlingen zag, gokte ze dat het een training was geweest. De groep bestond uit Zilverglans, Duivenklauw, Saliepoot, Taanpoot, Berkenvacht en Goudpoot. ‘Ga maar wat prooi halen, dat hebben jullie wel verdiend na vandaag!’ mauwde Berkenvacht naar de drie leerlingen. De jonge katten knikten dankbaar en renden naar de prooihoop. ‘Wacht even!’ onderbrak ze. De leerlingen en hun mentoren draaiden zich allemaal om naar haar. ‘Wat is er, Avondmaan?’ vroeg Duivenklauw. ‘Ik heb jou en Zilverglans en jullie leerlingen nodig. We moeten wat kruiden verzamelen.’ ‘Wat?’ stootte Saliepoot ongeloofwaardig uit. ‘Maar dat is het saaiste wat er bestaat!’ Haar mentor keek haar kwaad aan en snoerde haar de mond met een flik met haar staart. ‘Je mag het dan niet leuk vinden, maar het is belangrijk dat we het doen, die kruiden zullen je nog wel eens een keer helpen, Saliepoot! Als je nog een keer klaagt kan je die prooi wel vergeten!’ Gelukkig heb ik haar niet gekozen als mijn leerling! Taanpoot was gelukkig geen lastpost en ging gewoon mee, ook al zag Avondmaan wel dat ze het niet heel leuk vond. Ook Duivenklauw, die door en door krijger was, vond het niet leuk, maar zij respecteerde het tenminste. Zilverglans was de enige van het stel die er geen problemen mee had, ze was een avontuurlijke poes met een groot hart die alles zou doen voor haar Clan, maar ze was ook nog erg jong en niet altijd even serieus. ‘Wat hadden we ook al weer nodig?’ vroeg Saliepoot, die ook weer was bijgedraaid, waar Avondmaan blij mee was, want niemand kon ontkennen dat Saliepoot een van de sterkste neuzen had binnen de Clan. ‘Lavendel, spinrag, jeneverbessen en kruiskruid.’ Saliepoot knikte. ‘Oké, voor jeneverbessen moeten we zo ver mogelijk van het meer, ik zou ergens naar de kant gaan aan het einde van ons territorium strekt en aan de kant van de SchaduwClan grens, want daar is het het droogst. En voor lavendel kunnen we het best naar de tweebeenplaats,’ besloot de poes. ‘Ho, ho, wacht eens even, laten we eerst naar Avondmaan luisteren,’ onderbrak Duivenklauw haar. De witgrijs gevlekte poes wendde zich tot haar en keek haar vragend aan. ‘Juist, eh, dat is een goed plan, voor de jeneverbessen dan. De Tweebeenplaats is te ver weg, en we moeten vanavond nog naar de Grote Vergadering. Misschien is het beter om ergens dichterbij te gaan. Taanpoot, ga naar de open plek vlakbij de grens met de DonderClan,’ beval ze. De leerling knikte en racete weg. ‘Dan nog kruiskruid en spinrag,’ mompelde ze in zichzelf. Maar Duivenklauw was haar voor. ‘Zal ik naar de jeneverbessen gaan?’ opperde de krijgskat. Avondmaan knikte dankbaar en ook die poes rende weg. Toen waren alleen Saliepoot en Zilverglans nog over. Avondmaan herinnerde zich dat ze Duivenklauw, Zilverglans’ moeder, ooit wel eens had horen opscheppen hoe goede klimmer haar dochter was. ‘Zou jij misschien op zoek willen gaan naar spinrag? Het zou niet moeilijk te vinden zijn, maar misschien is het hoog in een boom en jij kan goed klimmen.’ Ze zag Zilverglans’ ogen stralen bij het compliment en de poes trippelde met een knikje weg. ‘En wij gaan dan zeker op zoek naar kruiskruid?’ vroeg Saliepoot zuchtend, blijkbaar niet zo opgewonden om alleen met de medicijnkat opgescheept te zitten. ‘Precies, ik kan jouw neus daar goed bij gebruiken!’ probeerde Avondmaan de leerling wat meer te stimuleren. Maar het werkte niet en Saliepoot trippelde humeurig achter haar aan. Ik ben zo blij dat ik haar niet heb gekozen, dacht Avondmaan nog een keer. Nadat ze terugkwamen met alle kruiden die ze nodig hadden, had ze hen nog gevraagd om even te helpen met het sorteren. Daarna waren ze allemaal naar de prooihoop gegaan en een stuk prooi gepakt en gretig waren ze gaan eten. Avondmaan riep haar leerling, die nog druk bezig was in het medicijnhol. ‘Melkpoot! Kom je ook eten?’ vroeg ze. De witte leerling kwam meteen naar buiten gelopen. ‘Dankjewel, Avondmaan! Ik rammel!’ ‘Wil je delen?’ ‘Graag! Merel is mijn lievelingsprooi!’ Ze schoof de helft van haar prooi naar haar leerling, die zich naast haar nestelde. Houtster, Roodklauw en Dauwpoot kwamen ook het kamp binnen getrippeld. Toen ze Dauwpoot zag voelde Avondmaan een steek van schuldgevoel over haar rug kruipen. Ze vond het nog steeds zielig dat ze hem had moeten afwijzen. Gelukkig straalde zijn ogen vandaag, als een gele ochtendschemering, en waren ze niet vol verdriet, die ze altijd zag. Waarschijnlijk was hij opgewonden doordat hij een privétrainingssessie had met de Clanleider en commandant. Goed voor hem, anders komt hij er nooit! Het was een goede dag geworden, ondanks dat de duistere storm die komende was nog steeds op de loer lag, klaar op los te barsten. ‘Gaat de Grote Vergadering vanavond wel door?’ vroeg ze aan haar leider, die net een eekhoorn had gepakt van de hoop. ‘Ik weet het niet, heeft de SterrenClan je gewaarschuwd voor deze vergadering?’ ‘Nee, maar misschien kunnen we het beste naar de andere Clans gaan, om zeker te zijn.’ Maar Houtster was niet zo snel overtuigd. ‘En zal de storm zich inhouden tot na de vergadering?’ ‘Ik denk dat hij alle zijn kracht verzameld en dan op zijn hoogte punt zal losbreken. Dus ik geloof dat we het voor vanavond droog zullen houden.’ ‘Prima, wil jij met me mee gaan? Met jou erbij zullen ze ons niet zo snel aanvallen.’ ‘Is goed, en misschien is het handig om nog twee krijgers mee te nemen? Ik denk niet dat de SchaduwClan heel gastvriendelijk zal zijn.’ ‘Inderdaad,’ stemde Houtster er mee in. Haar leider keek even het kamp rond, om te kijken welke krijgers ze zou kiezen. ‘Roodklauw en IJzelstorm, kom mee,’ beval ze. De twee katers knikten en sloten zich bij de groep aan. ‘En dan hebben we nog een snelle kat nodig,’ mompelde de bruine poes in zichzelf. ‘Meespoot, jij gaat ook mee.’ De bruine keek verbaasd op, ook hij zat nog te genieten van zijn prooi. Buizerdpoot, zijn broer, keek hem jaloers aan. ‘Dat is zo cool!’ fluisterde de rode kater. ‘Echt waar?’ stamelde Meespoot. ‘Ja, maar als je niet opschiet kies ik iemand anders!’ De leerling sprong direct op en liet de rest van zijn eekhoorn liggen voor zijn broer. ‘Moet mijn mentor niet mee?’ vroeg hij twijfelend. ‘Kan je jezelf dan niet in je eentje redden?’ kaatste Houtster terug, die duidelijk niet blij was dat hij aan haar oordeel twijfelde, ‘Denk jij soms dat ik niet weet wat ik doe?’ ‘N-Nee, natuurlijk niet Houtster! Het spijt me, ik zou graag mee komen!’ bood Meespoot zijn excuses aan. Houtster hief haar kin omhoog, duidelijk tevreden. ‘Nou goed dan, laten we gaan!’ Ze leidde de katten uit het kamp op weg naar het SchaduwClan kamp. Zodat we het ergste gehad hebben. De HemelClan leider kwam naast haar trippelen. ‘Wat denk jij dat die opkomende donder met zich mee brengt? Niet veel goeds zeker?’ Avondmaan haalde haar schouders op, en was eigenlijk wel verrast door de plotselinge vraag. ‘Over een halve maan ga ik weer naar de Maanpoel, wie weet wat ze me dan vertellen.’ ‘Dan is het al te laat!’ siste ze, ‘Kunnen jullie die vergadering niet verzetten?’ ‘Het is het proberen waard,’ antwoorde Avondmaan, ‘Ik zal het aan ze vragen, Houtster.’ ‘Bedankt, ik wist wel dat ik op jou kon rekenen. Je bent een goede medicijnkat, Avondmaan, en ik ben blij dat je de mijne bent!’ Haar hart maakte een sprongetje, en niet alleen door het compliment van haar leider. Misschien wordt ik dan niet vermoord! Aangezien het niet tijdens de halve maan is! Maar haar hoop verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. Ze wist dat de voorspelling had gezegd dat ze niet meer naar de Maanpoel moest gaan, wanneer dat ook was. Tenslotte zal Duivelpoot het ook weten als we daar naartoe gaan. Maar wie weet had Rozenbloesem dit niet voorzien! ‘Oké, Meespoot, jij moet nu hier blijven,’ mauwde Houtster streng toen ze de SchaduwClan grens naderde. ‘Jij bent de snelste kat in de Clan, samen met IJspels dan, maar een leerling is minder opvallend. Als je een kreet hoort ren je zo snel mogelijk naar het kamp en waarschuw je de rest dat we zijn aangevallen.’ Meespoots ogen glommen van trots. ‘U kunt op mij rekenen, Houtster!’ ‘Mooi zo! Laten we gaan!’ Ze liepen een stukje verder totdat ze precies op de grens stonden. ‘En nu moeten we wachten,’ zuchtte Roodklauw. ‘Hopelijk komen ze snel! Er is vast nog veel te doen nu Bladval eraan komt. En we moeten ons kamp ook nog klaar maken voor de storm!’ mauwde IJzelstorm. Avondmaan tuurde naar het sparrenbos. Opeens ving ze een glimp op van een donkerbruine pels. Er sprong een grote, langharige kater uit de bosjes. Langhaar. Ze kende de kater erg goed. Hij was bekend bij elke Clan, Langhaar was dan ook een grootse krijger. Maar Langhaar leek hun niet door te hebben. Hij was een muis achterna aan het rennen. De SchaduwClan krijger had geen geluk, want het beestje was net iets sneller en stak de grens over. De donkerbruine krijger siste woedend. ‘Je zit er toch niet aan te denken om de grens over te steken mag ik hopen?’ vroeg Houtster, haar stem zelfverzekerd en streng. De krijger sprong verschrikt op toen hij hun in het oog kreeg en schudde daarna met zijn hoofd. ‘Dat zou ik nooit doen, Houtster. SchaduwClan krijgers zijn nobele katten.’ ‘Overdrijven is ook een vak,’ gromde IJzelstorm. Roodklauw gaf een waarschuwende flik met zijn staart en keek Avondmaans broer even streng aan. ‘Wat doen HemelClan katten eigenlijk zo dicht bij de grens?’ ‘Wij zouden graag met jouw leider willen spreken,’ beantwoorde Houtster zijn vraag. ‘Volg mij.’ Langhaar begeleidde hun door het sparrenbos heen met als eindbestemming het SchaduwClan kamp. Op hetzelfde moment arriveerde een patrouille, met teleurgestelde katten. ‘Geen geluk?’ vroeg Langhaar wanhopig. ‘Nee, het spijt ons Langhaar, we hebben hem nog niet gevonden,’ antwoorde Druppelvacht, die de patrouille scheen te leiden. Langhaar sloeg zijn ogen neer. Wat zou er aan de hand zijn? Avondmaans vacht prikte van nieuwsgierigheid, maar ze wist dat het niet aan haar was om dat te vragen. Langhaar trippelde het kamp in en de HemelClan katten volgden hem. Meteen was er onrust in het kamp. Uit het krijgershol kwamen een stuk of drie katten naar buiten getrippeld. Vanuit de kraamkamer hoorde ze ook heel wat lawaai. ‘Mogen we kijken?’ piepte een kit. ‘Ik heb nog nooit een HemelClan kat gezien!’ riep een ander. ‘Nee, hier blijven en stil zijn, dit is vast belangrijk en we moeten het niet hebben dat jullie je ermee gaan bemoeien!’ mauwde een moederkat streng. Maar het had niet geholpen want even later renden er negen kits naar buiten. Zo te zien gaat het met de SchaduwClan ook goed! Negen kittens! ''Ze voelde een staart in haar buik porren. ‘Zus, opletten!’ mauwde IJzelstorm. Snel keek Avondmaan naar het leidershol, waar Mistster vandaan kwam gelopen. ‘Wat doen jullie in mijn kamp?’ vroeg hij vijandig. ‘We komen hier alleen om iets te vragen, Mistster,’ antwoorde Houtster kalm. ‘Vraag maar raak,’ mauwde de grijze leider. ‘We vroegen ons af of de Grote Vergadering vanavond nog door zou gaan, aangezien de maan verborgen is achter de donkere stormwolken. Mijn medicijnkat, Avondmaan, vertelde mij dat het gewoon een storm was en dat de SterrenClan het niet gestuurd heeft. Vlamhart, de SchaduwClan medicijnkat, trippelde naar hun toe om zich te mengen met het gesprek. ‘Ik heb ook niks gehoord,’ mauwde ze voordat haar leider haar iets kon vragen. ‘Nou, dan zal het wel doorgaan, tenzij de HemelClan katten niet tegen een beetje regen kunnen!’ grijnsde Mistster vals. Avondmaan voelde hoe haar broers vacht overeind kwam. ‘Rustig,’ siste ze met geklemde kaken. Met tegenzin forceerde haar broer zijn vacht om weer plat te liggen. ‘HemelClan katten zijn bang voor niks!’ mauwde haar leider, die haar kin ophief. ‘Dan is dat geregeld. Langhaar, Blauwpels, escorteer hun terug naar de grens,’ beval Mistster, en hij draaide zich om, om terug te lopen naar zijn hol. Maar voordat hij een muislengte verder was, mauwde Houtster nog iets. ‘We willen eigenlijk naar de RivierClan, om hen ook te vragen of ze komen.’ ‘Dan brengen ze je daarheen,’ snauwde Mistster, die het bezoek duidelijk zat was. ‘Kom,’ mauwde een blauwgrijze poes met een witte borst. ‘We vertrekken.’ Toen ze een paar vossenlengtes van het kamp verwijderd waren, gingen Roodklauw en Houtster met Langhaar in gesprek. Blauwpels kwam naast hun lopen. ‘Ik hoop dat die storm zich nog even inhoudt tot na de Grote Vergadering. Ik heb geen zin om in de regen daar te staan!’ ‘Inderdaad,’ beaamde Avondmaan, ‘Maar volgens mij doet ze dat ook. Vandaar dat we het maar voor de zekerheid gingen navragen.’ ‘Gelukk-’ verder kwam Blauwpels niet, want ze werd onderbroken door een keiharde schreeuw. ‘Auw! Help!’ galmde het door het bos. ''Meespoot! ‘Dat is Meespoot!’ riep IJzelstorm naast haar. ‘We moeten hem helpen!’ ‘Langhaar, kun jij ons naar de plek brengen waar je ons gevonden hebt?’ vroeg Houtster vlug. Langhaar knikte en hij rende door het bos. Blauwpels en de HemelClan katten doken achter hem aan, Roodklauw voorop. Avondmaan probeerde de sparren zoveel mogelijk te ontwijken, ze wilde niet dat ze tegen een van de lage takken van die stomme bomen aan zou rennen. Maar nog voordat ze tegen een boom aan viel, gleed ze uit over de gevallen naalden van de boom. Ze vloekte wat binnensmonds en hervond haar grip. ‘Gaat het?’ vroeg Blauwpels, die naast haar tot stilstand was gekomen. ‘Ja hoor, ik had geen rekening gehouden met de naalden, dat is alles.’ ‘Mooi zo, laten we dan nu proberen om de anderen in te halen!’ Eenmaal aangekomen bij de plek zag ze twee bolletjes wol vechten. ‘Spion! Vos!’ riep een zwartgrijze kat. ‘Duivelpoot!’ schreeuwde Langhaar woest, ‘Laat die kat los!’ De zwartgrijze leerling sprong op. Dat is die zwerfkat! De kat die mij gaat vermoorden! ‘Maar die kat was ons aan het bespioneren! Ik betrapte hem toen hij vanuit een boom ons territorium in de gaten hield!’ wierp de SchaduwClan leerling tegen. Langhaars blik flitste woedend naar de HemelClan katten. ‘Is dat waar?’ vroeg hij kwaad, ‘Waren jullie ons aan het bespioneren?’ ‘We wisten niet zeker of we warm verwelkomd zouden worden,’ gaf Houtster toe. ‘Dus hadden we Meespoot hier achtergelaten om het kamp te waarschuwen als we aangevallen zouden worden.’ ‘Dat zouden SchaduwClan katten nooit doen!’ mauwde Blauwpels verontwaardigd uit. ‘Jullie denken dat wij een stelletje vossen zijn, maar elke andere Clan is precies hetzelfde! Wij hebben gelukkig trots en zijn geen stelletje kraaien!’ ‘Maak dat je wegkomt uit ons territorium, ik wil geen HemelClan geur meer aantreffen op ons territorium!’ snauwde Langhaar. ‘Jullie hadden precies hetzelfde gedaan,’ gromde de HemelClan leider. ‘Maar goed, we gaan al.’ Roodklauw trippelde naar Meespoot toe en vroeg hem of hij oké was. ‘Ja hoor,’ antwoordde de leerling, maar Avondmaan zag dat hij nog steeds erg geschrokken was. Ze keek nog even achterom en zag daar Langhaar en Blauwpels met vuurspuwende ogen naar hun kijken. Duivelpoot, daarentegen, keek niet boos, maar vals en hield zijn ogen strak op Avondmaan gericht. Ze voelde een rilling over haar ruggengraat lopen. Die kat had zich nooit bij de Clans moeten aansluiten! ‘We gaan!’ mauwde Houtster tegen het groepje dat zich had verzameld bij de kampuitgang. Het was tijd om naar de Grote Vergadering te gaan. De andere Clans hadden ook gezegd dat de vergadering gewoon door zou gaan zolang het nog niet regende. Zoals Avondmaan al had voorspeld was het ook nog niet gaan regenen en hield de storm zich nog even koest. Maar het duurt niet lang meer. IJzelstorm en IJspels kwamen naast haar lopen. ‘Ik hoop niet dat de SchaduwClan weer gaat beginnen over wat er daarnet was gebeurd.’ ‘Ik ook niet, ik wil gewoon weer eens een rustige vergadering waar geen enkele Clan problemen heeft en alles voorspoedig verloopt.’ ‘Gelukkig hebben wij goed nieuws. We hebben vele leerlingen, kits genoeg en verder geen problemen gehad! We zijn de grootste Clan in het woud!’ ‘Vele leerlingen inderdaad, maar het duurt niet lang meer of Vogelkit, Heesterkit, Netelkit, Muntkit en Bliksemkit worden leerlingen! We hebben bijna geen krijgers over de mentor kunnen worden!’ ‘Dat is waar,’ moest IJspels toegeven. ‘Dus misschien is het ook wel goed dat er geen nieuwe moederkatten bijkomen, ik zie niemand zo snel meer naar de kraamkamer vertrekken. Behalve Vossenhart dan, ik weet dat zij en Leeuwenvuur er over nadenken om een nestje te krijgen.’ ‘Vertel ze dan maar even om te wachten!’ snorde IJzelstorm. ‘Maar het wordt echt een probleem. Roodvacht en jij kunnen geen mentor worden, omdat het jullie kits zijn, dus dan blijven IJzelstorm, Ambermaan, Varenzang en Varenvuur nog over. En dan moet Houtster wel een mentor worden van een van hen. Dan is iedereen veel te druk!’ ‘Rustig maar zusje, het komt heus wel goed,’ stelde IJspels haar gerust. ‘Jij hoeft je daar geen zorgen over te maken. Tenslotte is de HemelClan hartstikke sterk! Wij kunnen dit wel aan. Roodvacht en ik zullen er alles aan doen om de anderen te kunnen helpen. Vergeet niet dat Goudpoot en Koperpoot binnenkort krijgers worden! En ik weet al wie de mentoren worden.’ ‘Wie?’ vroeg IJzelstorm enthousiast, aangezien hij er waarschijnlijk een van zou worden. ‘Ik zal het jullie vertellen als jullie het aan niemand anders vertellen!’ ‘Je weet dat je ons kan vertrouwen, IJs, zeg op! Misschien helpt me dat wel,’ mauwde Avondmaan, die ook wel benieuwd was. ‘Nou goed dan, maar alleen omdat het je dan helpt,’ spinde IJspels. ‘Jij, broertje, zal mentor worden van Vogelkit. Houtster wordt die van Netelkit, Varenzang wordt mentor van Heesterkit, Ambermaan zal Bliksemkit opleiden en Varenvuur neemt Muntkit onder haar hoede.’ ‘Vogelkit!’ riep IJzelstorm blij uit, ‘Dat gaat leuk worden! Ik beloof je dat ik er alles aan zal doen om haar een geweldige krijger te maken!’ ‘Dat weet ik, daarom heb ik jou ook gekozen!’ mauwde IJspels. Ik ben zo blij dat zij mijn broers zijn! En wat ga ik ze missen! Oh, SterrenClan, laat me alsjeblieft leven! Tijdens te vergadering trippelde Avondmaan samen met Melkpoot naar de andere medicijnkatten. Waterplons, Echostam, Cederoor, Ochtenddauw en Vlamhart waren al druk in gesprek. ‘Hallo, allemaal! Alles goed hier?’ onderbrak ze hen. Ze zag de katten wat ongeruste blikken wisselen. ‘Niet echt,’ gaf Echostam toe. ‘We denken dat die storm toch wel iets betekent, Avondmaan,’ vertelde Ochtenddauw. ‘Zijn jouw dromen niet gevuld met onheil en dood?’ Avondmaan staarde haar geschokt aan. ‘Hoe weet jij dat?’ ‘Omdat we ze allemaal hebben,’ beantwoordde Vlamhart haar vraag. ‘Behalve Rietsteel dan, hem heb ik er nog niet over gehoord,’ mauwde Waterplons. ‘Waar is hij eigenlijk?’ vroeg Avondmaan hem. ‘Hij is in het kamp gebleven, zijn broer, Eendenhart is nog niet zo lang geleden overleden. Hij doet niets, behalve rouwen. Ik heb hem al veel kamille en elfenbloem gegeven, maar niks werkt!’ ‘Rouw gaat niet in twee hartslagen over, het kost tijd,’ wees Vlamhart hem erop. ‘Dat is waar,’ gaf Waterplons toe. ‘Het doet me alleen zoveel pijn om hem zo te zien!’ ‘Dat snappen we, wens hem beterschap!’ mauwde Echostam. Avondmaan schuifelde op haar poten. Zou ze het vragen? Ze moest wel! Houtster had het haar gevraagd. ‘Zouden we de halve maan vergadering niet kunnen verplaatsten naar morgen? Ik weet dat het niet gewoonlijk is, maar misschien moeten we onze voorouders om raad vragen, voordat de storm toeslaat.’ ‘Dat lijkt me een goed plan!’ stemde Cederoor toe. Vlamhart en Echostam knikte ook. ‘Dat is inderdaad nog niet zo’n slecht plan!’ ‘Dan is dat geregeld. Morgenavond bij de Maanpoel!’ Hazenster was de eerste die aan het woord was. Ze zag er bedroefd uit en de donkere wolken zorgden ervoor dat haar groene ogen donker werden en glansden van verdriet. Wat zou er aan de hand zijn in de WindClan? Ze keek even naar Echostam die met een meelevende blik naar zijn zus keek. ‘Helaas moet ik melden dat mijn zoon, Graanpoot, is vermoord door een verschrikkelijk groot Tweebeen monster, nadat hij werd verjaagd door een hond.’ Naast haar legde Visster en Vonkster hun staarten op de WindClan leiders rug. ‘Het spijt me om dat te horen, Hazenster, wat een verschrikkelijk nieuws!’ mauwde Visster. ‘Geen enkele kat verdient het om zo jong te sterven,’ was Vonkster het ermee eens. ‘Hij was een slimme leerling die vast en zeker een groots krijger had kunnen worden,’ mauwde Mistster. Houtster knikte medelevend naar de beige poes. ‘Moge de SterrenClan hem warm verwelkomen, als een echte held die de ruzie heeft opgelost die al zo lang gaande was!’ Hazenster schudde even met haar vacht en haalde toen diep adem. ‘Gelukkig hebben we ook goed nieuws. Witbes is niet zo lang geleden bevallen van maar liefst vijf kittens. Konijnkit, Bontkit, Vochtkit, Hermelijnkit en Hindekit zijn de nieuwste aanwinsten van de WindClan! En Saliesnor heeft zich sinds kort ook bij hen gevoegd.’ ‘Dat is zeker mooi nieuws!’ feliciteerde Visster haar. Daarna stapte de poes zelf naar voren en ging Hazenster weer zitten. ‘Ook in de RivierClan is wat droevigs gebeurd. Jullie wisten allemaal al dat Sprintpoot een tijdje geleden overleden was, helaas heeft zijn vader, Eendenhart, zich bij hem gevoegd en zijn ze nu samen aan het jagen in de SterrenClan. En nog voordat hij gestorven was, zijn Holbuik en Hertenweide ook al naar de SterrenClan gegaan.’ Alle leiders murmelden weer iets medelevends. Wat erg! Arme Weideklauw ook! Ze is haar zoon, moeder, vader en schoonvader binnen twee manen verloren! ‘Maar verder ben ik ook trots dat ik twee krijgers heb mogen benoemen. Zilverpoot en Stippelpoot zijn nu Zilvervuur en Stippelloof!’ De namen van de twee katten werden geschreeuwd door elke kat en Avondmaan deed mee. ‘Zilvervuur! Stippelloof!’ De twee katten straalden bij het horen van hun namen en staken trots hun borsten vooruit. Daarna stapte Vonkster naar voren. ‘De DonderClan heeft ook wat minder nieuws, al is het niet zo erg als van de RivierClan en de WindClan.’ Avondmaan keek aandachtig naar de DonderClan leider en was benieuwd wat ze te zeggen had. De bruine poes met rode vlekken zag er schitterend uit en Avondmaan snapte wel waarom haar ouders haar Vonkkit hadden genoemd. De spikkels leken licht te geven! ‘Donderpoot is verdwenen en we hebben hem niet kunnen vinden. Als een van jullie hen vindt, vraag hem dan alsjeblieft om terug te komen,’ vervolgde ze. ‘Dat zullen we doen, Vonkster,’ mauwde Hazenster. ‘De SchaduwClan zal zijn ogen open houden!’ klonk de stem van Mistster. ‘Als de RivierClan hem ziet zullen we hem vinden,’ beloofde Visster. ‘Ook de HemelClan zal opletten tijdens patrouilles,’ was wat Houtster mauwde. ---- Het was allang zonhoog geweest en Avondmaan moest zich klaarmaken voor de reis naar de Maanpoel. Ze was pas laat wakker geworden van de Grote Vergadering en had veel gedaan in de tussentijd. Gelukkig is alles goed verlopen gisternacht. De SchaduwClan had niks meer gezegd en Avondmaan had genoten van de heerlijke sfeer die er was. Ondanks onze verschillen waren we er voor elkaar en leefde mee met elkaar. Maar er was iets dat haar niet beviel. Elke Clan had iemand verloren. De DonderClan had Donderpoot verloren, de WindClan Graanpoot, de RivierClan Eendenhart, Sprintpoot, Hertenweide en Holbuik en bij de SchaduwClan waren Engelpoot en Heemstvleugel vermist. Maar de HemelClan miste helemaal niemand. En dat kon maar één ding betekenen. Zij waren de volgende. Of nog beter gezegd: zijzelf was de volgende. En vandaag is die dag. De dag dat ik vermoord wordt. ‘Ben je klaar?’ Melkpoot kwam binnen lopen met een muis. ‘Om aan te sterken, we moeten dadelijk gaan vertrekken, of niet?’ ‘Ik heb geen honger, eet zelf maar.’ Melkpoot haalde haar schouders op en begon aan haar muis. ‘Ik ga even met IJzelstorm en IJspels praten,’ mauwde ze en ze trippelde het hol uit. Haar twee broers waren met elkaar aan het samentongen. Toen ze Avondmaan in het oog kregen stopte ze en begroette haar. ‘Hee zussie.’ mauwden ze allebei tegelijkertijd. Avondmaan snorde. ‘Dat hebben jullie geoefend of niet?’ ‘Nee hoor, helemaal niet! Het zit gewoon in ons bloed!’ loog IJzelstorm. ‘Is dat zo? Nou dan zijn wij geen familie van elkaar.’ ‘Gelukkig! Ik heb me altijd al geschaamd voor je!’ plaagde haar andere broer haar. Avondmaan lachte. Ik wil geen afscheid van ze nemen! ‘Maar wat is er, Avondmaan?’ ‘Ik wilde gewoon even gedag zeggen; ik vertrek dadelijk naar de Maanpoel,’ antwoorde ze. IJzelstorm keek haar bedenkelijk aan. ‘Wat is er echt aan de hand?’ ‘Ik heb zo’n gevoel dat de SterrenClan iets groots voor mij in petto heeft. Dus volgens mij ben ik wel even weg,’ loog ze. Ze wist zelfs dondersgoed dat ze hen nooit meer zou zien. Maar er is nog hoop! Misschien weet Duivelpoot er niet eens vanaf! Misschien is het niet vandaag! ‘Oh, nou veel succes dan, wat het ook mag zijn!’ mauwde IJspels. IJzelstorm knikte ook. ‘Het zal vast een beloning zijn, omdat je het zo goed doet!’ stelde hij haar gerust. ‘Ik hoop het!’ mompelde ze. ‘Nou, dan ga ik maar weer eens!’ Ze gaf haar broers allebei en lik over hun bol en drukte haar vacht dicht tegen die van hun. Vaarwel. Daarna trippelde ze naar Melkpoot. ‘Gaan we?’ vroeg de leerling, terwijl ze het bloed van haar kin waste. ‘Ik ga, jij niet,’ vertelde ze aan haar. ‘Wat? Waarom mag ik niet gaan?’ riep Melkpoot verontwaardigd uit. ‘Ik denk dat het het beste is als dit alleen tussen de volwaardige medicijnkatten wordt geregeld. En jij hebt ook niet de onheilspellende dromen gehad. En wie weet gebeurt er wat met Roodvacht! Je moet het kamp voorbereiden voor storm, Melkpoot, einde discussie!’ Ze zag dat haar leerling schrok van haar toon, maar gelukkig gehoorzaamde de witte leerling en knikte ze. ‘Succes,’ murmelde ze. ‘Dank je,’ antwoorde Avondmaan en ze stapte naar voren om haar leerling een lik tussen haar oren te geven. Maar degene die succes nodig heeft ben jij. Jij zal nu voor de HemelClan moeten zorgen, helemaal alleen. En ik zal je begeleiden vanuit de SterrenClan en alles voor je doen! Avondmaan trippelde haar territorium uit. Ze was bang, heel bang. Haar hart bonsde in haar keel. Achter elke struik of boom kon haar moordenaar verscholen zitten. Het was donkerder dan normaal, maar dat kwam door de duistere wolken, gokte Avondmaan. Wanneer zal Duivelpoot komen? Ze was expres wat later vertrokken, zodat ze alleen zou lopen, waardoor de medicijnkatten van de andere Clans veilig zouden zijn. Als je me vermoord, doe het dan nu! ''Ze trippelde verder, nog steeds angstig. ''Misschien is dit juist wat hij wil. Me laten afwachten, me angst aanjagen! ''Ze vertraagde haar pas. ''Hij moet me wel vermoorden voordat ik bij de Maanpoel aankom! ''Opeens kwam ze geschokt tot stilstand. Ze wist nu wat Duivelpoots plan was. ''Hij gaat niet alleen mij vermoorden. Hij gaat alle medicijnkatten vermoorden! Nu besefte ze pas dat ze heel Melkpoots pad volledig had omgedraaid. Zij zal de nieuwe medicijnkatten van alle Clans moeten opleiden! Hoe gaat ze dat ooit doen? De SterrenClan kan ook niet altijd helpen! ''Maar ze moest nu wel doorlopen. Als ze nu terug zou gaan, zouden de andere katten haar misschien wel verdenken, of weten dat er iets mis was. ''Wat zou er dan wel niet gebeuren? Ik moet doorgaan en niet laten merken wat ik weet. Oh, dit is verschrikkelijk! Ze begon te rennen langs de oever van het meer. Ik mag niet te laat zijn! Hijgend stopte ze voor een bosje. De Maanpoel was nu niet ver meer. 'Zullen we nog wachten op Avondmaan?' Ze herkende de stem van Echostam. 'Ik ben hier!' riep ze. Avondmaan kwam te voorschijn en vermande zich even. Ik mag het niemand laten merken! Ze merkte op dat Rietsteel er niet bij was en keek de blauwgrijze RivierClan kat vragend aan. 'Rietsteel had geen zin,' legde hij uit, 'Wat ik niet snap, omdat dit zijn kans was om zijn broer weer te zien!' 'Dat weet je niet zeker hoor,' trok Vlamhart in twijfel, 'Wie weet werkt het niet omdat er geen maanlicht is!’ ‘Ach, niet zo negatief, Vlamhart!’ mauwde Cederoor. ‘We moeten juist hoop hebben!’ ‘Laten we beginnen dan.’ Ochtenddauw liep naar de Maanpoel en tikte het met haar neus aan. De andere volgde haar voorbeeld, maar Avondmaan bleef nog even wachten. Ze keek om zich heen en focuste vooral op de donkere struiken. Het gevaar kon overal vandaan komen. ‘Dit is het dan,’ fluisterde ze tegen zichzelf. Ze keek nog een keer omhoog, in de hoop wat sterren te zien. Boven haar, in de duisternis, ontstond een cirkel van licht. Eerst leek het op een halve maan, maar toen ze goed keek zag ze dat het drie sterren waren. Wilgenblad, Rozenbloesem en Glanskit, dacht ze. Ik zal snel samen met jullie jagen en de tijd die we met elkaar gemist hebben inhalen. Ze stapte naar voren, haalde diep adem, en boog zich naar beneden om met haar neus het water van de Maanpoel aan te raken. Als allereerst was alles donker om haar heen en even dacht Avondmaan dat ze weer op de plek was waar ze voor de eerste keer haar onheilspellende voorspelling had gekregen''. Hier wil ik niet zijn als ik ga sterven!'' ‘Rustig maar,’ klonk een stem plots achter haar. Ze draaide zich om en zag daar haar broertje Glanskit staan. Heel even was ze blij dat ze hem zag, maar de vorige keren toen hij hier was, kwam hij weer de verschrikkelijke profetie geven die haar doem had voorspeld. ‘Ik ben hier niet om je te waarschuwen, Avondmaan. Jij hebt je keuze gemaakt en er is niks wat wij verder nog kunnen doen.’ ‘Dus het is echt waar? Ik wordt vermoord?’ Haar broertje knikte droevig. ‘Je zult spoedig naast mij wandelen, ja. Maar we zijn trots op je.’ ‘Allemaal.’ Avondmaan schrok van de plotselinge stem. Achter haar verschenen haar vader, haar moeder, haar mentor, die ook haar tante was. ‘Pap, mam en Prooivlucht! Ik ben zo blij om jullie te zien!’ Ze wilden naar hun toe lopen, maar iets hield haar tegen. Een immense pijnscheut schoot door haar heen en ze schreeuwde het uit. Ze voelde bloed over haar heen stromen en poten in haar klauwen. ‘Help!’ Ze spartelde in het wild en rolde over de grond. Ze keek haar ouders recht in de ogen aan. ‘Help me dan toch!’ schreeuwde ze. Haar bloed droop van haar vacht af. ‘We kunnen je niet helpen, dochter, we hebben alles al gedaan wat we konden doen!’ riep Wilgenblad uit. ‘Stuur me dan terug! Laat me vechten!’ ‘Als je dat wil,’ mauwde Prooivlucht, de poes stapte naar voren en tikte met haar neus die van Avondmaan aan. Een wit licht verblindde haar, maar toen ze de grond weer onder de haar poten voelde, vervaagde het en kon ze weer zien. Ze zag acht katten rond de Maanpoel met bloed aan hun poten. Ochtenddauw was ook wakker geworden en vocht hevig met een kat. Avondmaan was onder de indruk van hoe goed de poes kon vechten, maar herinnerde zich toen dat Ochtenddauw even had getrainds als krijger. Helaas was de kat sterker en toen er ook nog een andere kat zich ermee kwam bemoeien, was het te laat. Vol afgrijzen keek ze toe hoe haar vriendin vermoord werd door de wrede katten. Ze keek naar Cederoor, die al dood op de grond lag, naast zijn mentor Echostam. Ook Vlamhart was al dood. Alleen Waterplons en zijzelf waren nog over. Ze zocht naar Duivelpoot, maar die was nergens te bekennen. Het was gedaan. Er sprong iemand van achteren op haar, degene die haar de eerste pijnscheuten waarschijnlijk ook had bezorgd. ‘Je had beter kunnen blijven slapen, poesie, nu gaat het pijn doen!’ gromde de kater. Avondmaan haalde haar poot op, klaar om de kat zijn ogen eraf te kluwen, maar ze was te langzaam. Een klauw doorboorde haar borst en ze zakte op de grond neer. Sterren verschenen om haar heen, feller dan ze ze ooit gezien had. Vanuit het witte licht kwam Glanskit samen met Wilgenblad en Rozenbloesem naar haar toegelopen. ‘Welkom in de SterrenClan, Avondmaan,’ groette haar broertje haar. Ze boog haar kop. ‘Ik heb gefaald! Iedereen is in gevaar! En nu ben ik er niet meer om ze te helpen. Wat moet ik doen? Waarom was ik zo zwak! Ik had terug moeten gaan en iedereen moeten waarschuwen!’ schreeuwde ze uit. ‘Nee, je hebt niet gefaald,’ onderbrak Wilgenblad haar toen ze nog verder wilde gaan. ‘En bedenk je eens wat je nu kan doen! Gelukkig voor ons zijn de zwerfkatten binnen ons bereik en kunnen we ze bespieden. We kunnen de medicijnkatten waarschuwen vanaf hier en zo de Clans redden!’ ‘Maar er zijn geen medicijnkatten meer over! Iedereen is dood dankzij mij!’ ‘Dat is niet helemaal waar!’ herinnerde Rozenbloesem haar, ‘Ik kan me geheugen dat jij een leerling had. En de RivierClan heeft ook nog een hele goede medicijnkat. Door de keuze die jij hebt gemaakt heb je hun pad voorgoed veranderd. Hun nieuwe pad zit nu vol nieuwe avonturen. Melkpoot en Rietsteel zullen alle nieuwe medicijnkatten opleiden. Heb vertrouwen, Avondmaan, alles komt goed.’ Alles komt goed? Helemaal niet! De Clans hebben een nieuw gevaar. Een vijand die van binnen uit de Clans kapot zal maken, als een parasiet. Gevaarlijker dan ooit te voren. Deze opkomende donder was een waarschuwing, besefte ze nu. Een waarschuwing voor het komende, dodelijke gevaar, die als een schaduw zal bewegen en niemand zal het opmerken, behalve als het in het licht werd gezet, het licht dat iedereen zal helpen. Maar wie zouden dat zijn? Ze keek op de Clans onder haar neer. ‘Moeilijke tijden komen er aan en het is nog maar de vraag of jullie jezelf niet ten onder brengen Ik zal alles doen om jullie te beschermen,’ beloofde Avondmaan. Een lichtflits gevolgd door een enorme brul van donder vulde de duistere hemel. Het is begonnen. Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal